This invention relates to a device for relief of pain. More specifically, it relates to a device for the relief of anal pain arising from hemorrhoids (piles) or other anal problems.
A number of devices have been provided in the art for relief of anal pain, but most of them are not suitable for contingent use by the sufferer himself, or are not able to provide relief inexpensively.
EP-A-0672400 describes a cooling cylindrical device for removal of pain and therapeutic treatment of hemorrhoids and anal fissures comprising a hollow insert, finger or bulb shaped for insertion into the anus with at least one inlet and/or outlet openings at its upper base, one or two tubes connected to these openings, and at least one container for cold liquid circulation starting from a container through an inlet tube into the cylindrical insert, the liquid being driven back through the outlet opening and through the second tube to the container, under the influence of a pump connected to the container or back to another container under the influence of gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,151 describes a hemorrhoid bandage or cold pack, for positioning within a human anal canal, formed of a hollow, thin wall, roughly cylindrically shaped body having an inner end and an outer end. The body is transversely divided into two parts by a central panel extending longitudinally from the outer end towards the inner end, but having an open area adjacent the inner end. A tube, which is coaxial with the body, extends from the inner to the outer end and opens exteriorly of the body at each end. A fluid inlet continuously supplies fluid into one body part through the outer end, which fluid flows through the panel open area at the inner end, and then out of the other body part through a fluid drain opening communicating therewith. The two interior parts may be further subdivided by transverse ribs extending between the panel and the body exterior wall to form longitudinally extending channels for controlling the direction of the fluid flow through the body. By using a relatively cool fluid, such as cool water, the bandage may be used to provide a controlled temperature, for extended periods of time, within the rectal area in connection with treatment of hemorrhoids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,182 describes a method of treating hemorrhoids which comprises inserting into the rectum of a subject afflicted therewith a substantially cylindrical shaped insert, comprising a water swellable polymer having a water content of at least 35% by weight, the insert having previously been subjected to a temperature below 0xc2x0 C. for a sufficient amount of time to freeze the free water therein, and maintaining the insert with at least a portion thereof outside the sphincter muscle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,970 describes a cryogenic proctologic insert for treating hemorrhoids by lowering the surface temperature of the affected portion of the rectal canal. The insert is formed of a tubular plastic portion filled with a congealable fluid. Extended heat transfer surfaces are provided in the interior of the insert to promote heat transfer to and from the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,194 relates to an applicator used to apply a frozen solid such as ice to a wound or injury to treat the wound or injury. A first container has an open top of a predetermined size, a tapered side wall and a bottom having a central opening therethrough, and a second container has a shape conforming at least in part to that of the first container, an open top and a closed bottom. The two containers are fitted together by placing the bottom of the first container into the top of the second container. The device can then be filled with liquid and frozen until needed. When in use as an applicator, the second container is removed and the first container serves as a handle for applying the frozen solid.
DE-A-3802218 relates to a method and a device for producing ice for medical treatment, especially for therapeutic massage, in which water filled in a container is subjected to a freezing process. During the freezing process the water present in the container is molded onto a carrier element as a compact body of ice which is uncovered during the medical treatment.
Other devices are known of greater or lesser complication and practicality. There still remains the need, however, for a simple and inexpensive means of providing relief for anal pain.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a device for relief of anal pain comprising a rod having first and second opposite end segments, the first end segment being shaped for grasping in the hand, a substantially annular flange structure between the first and second end segments, the flange structure having an external cylindrical surface, and a cap having an interior surface defining a cavity for receiving the second end segment of the rod, the interior surface of the cap being adapted to engage in sealing fashion the external cylindrical surface of the flange.